kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Other K
|previous = Future Top Model Vlog|task = Meet Kendall at her home in Beverly Hills|location = Kendall's Place|rewards = +36 +114|following = Meet Kiki & Kole}}Kendall and Kylie Jenner wants to talk to you about something - the OTHER K and K - and they want you to come see them at Kendall's Place. You find out that the other K and K are Kendall and Kylie's friends, fashion designers Kiki Morrison and Kole Raymond. Kiki and Kole have been arguing over which one of the Jenner sisters they want to be the face of their latest fashion collection. To end the feuding and keep the peace, Kendall and Kylie has suggests that you'd be the face of the new collection. Dialogue Text from Kendall= |Dialogue #1 = Kylie and i were just reading your feature in caprice! so cool... so proud of you!|Your Dialogue #1 = Thanks so much!|Dialogue #2 = can you come over to my place? something Ky and I want to talk to you about. i want to tell you about the OTHER K and K haha|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' I'll head over now! '''2 The OTHER K & K?|Dialogue #3 = 1''' '''2 just trust me. kind of a surprise. you'll like it :)|Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' '''2 K omw :)}} |-| Meeting Kendall and Kylie= |Dialogue #1 = Hey, (Y/N).|Your Dialogue #1 = Hey guys!|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = So, Kylie and I wanted to ask you something in person...|Your Dialogue #2 = What about?|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Our good friends Kiki Morrison and Kole Raymond are an incredible pair of fashion designers. Usually, they work together really well... But lately, they've been, like, arguing over which one of us should be the face of their latest fashion collection. They really want just one person to headline the collection, but just can't choose between Kendall and I because we're all friends and they don't want to cause any hurt feelings... It was honestly getting a little annoying. We were both ready to just pass up the offer, but then we saw your feature in Caprice Magazine!|Your Dialogue #3 = Oh?|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Yeah, and Kendall and I both just looked at each other, like, (Y/N) should be the face of Kiki and Kole's new collection!|Your Dialogue #4 = That's so sweet of you! You really think so?|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Honestly, you don't even have to take OUR word for it. Kylie and I told them to check you out in the magazine and they loved you at first sight! Kiki and Kole totally agreed that you could be perfect for their new collection, and asked us to hook them up with you as soon as possible. So what do you think, (Y/N)?|Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' This is a big surprise! '''2 I'll do it!|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 1''' The question is, do you want to be the face of Kiki and Kole's new collection? '''2|Your Dialogue #6 = 1''' Oh, OF COURSE! '''2|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = You won't regret it. I've seen the collection, and it's pretty next level. I'll text Kiki and Kole to let them know you're in!|Your Dialogue #7 = Awesome.|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = I'm really happy you'll be doing this. Now, our friends don't have to choose between us! Not only does this solution make everyone happy, it's also going to be a great career move for you...|Your Dialogue #8 = I appreciate this, guys. Looking forward to it!|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Kiki and Kole's agent Lois handles all their business, so I'll make sure she works with Perry to set things up. Good luck with Kiki and Kole!|Your Dialogue #9 = Thanks, guys!}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals